


Bad Timing

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Buffy have bad timing when it comes to finding Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with either fandom and I'm merely playing.
> 
> Note: This was written in 2008 in response to challenge #74 lost and found on the tthdrabble community on lj.
> 
> Warning: I hint at a major char's death.

Bad Timing:

Ianto gasped as the spinning finally stopped. He found himself on his back staring up at two concerned faces.

“Hi,” said the blonde brightly before she told him, “You know you’ve gotten older.”

“Older?” he finally managed.

“Yeah, you were still running around in diapers the last time I saw you, now you’re all almost my age, which is like not of the good. Are you sure this is him Will?”

“I told you, times moves differently where Dawn stashed him,” Will shrugged.

The blonde glittered a smile at him again, “Well I’m your Aunt Buffy and this is your Aunt Willow and your Uncle Xander is, hey where is Xander?”

“I don’t have any Aunt’s or Uncles,” Ianto pointed out.

“Well you were a toddler the last time we saw you,” Willow pointed out.

“We lost Dawn and we thought we’d lost you, but it turned out she’d just hidden you away and well Willow found a spell and now here you are all found.”

Ianto rested his head back against the floor, “Can you send me back?”

“What?”

“We were in the middle of adverting an apocalypse when…,” Ianto started to explain.

“Will, you promised no bad timing!”


End file.
